Through Blue Eyes
by Guybrush007
Summary: Robin is lonely, but he doesn't know of any other way to get the job done. The other Titans can do nothing as Robin disappears from view, but can Starfire break through the real mask? Read the final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story posted here. Yay! It's a song fic, but will be continued in normal prose.

Anyone heard the song "Behind Blue Eyes"? Here's a song fic; even if you haven't heard the tune, you should get it anyway. The music helps, though.

_Behind Blue Eyes_

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man,_

It was a dark room, with only one window, a desk, and a wall, all equally cluttered with evidence. Robin sat alone, rain pounding outside; he hit the desk as hard as he could and was rewarded with a throbbing hand. He cursed. _Where is Slade?_

_To be the sad man,  
Behind blue eyes._

"Dude, the man never comes outta there, not even for food. I think he stashed some so he doesn't have to come out," Cyborg muttered. "Like he's hibernating; talking to 'im, you'd think you'd woken up a bear."

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated, to be fated,  
To telling only lies._

"Starfire, I'm busy. Please just give me a little more time… please?" Robin pleaded. He knew what he was doing, but it seemed like it would never end. _If I could just tell her..._

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems be._

Robin couldn't think, his mind was too packed, and emotions clamored to be noticed. How he wished he could let Starfire in… how he wanted some company.

_I have hours only lonely;  
My love is vengeance that's never free._

He needed to do this; the drive, the satisfaction of finally putting Slade in the slammer. Where would his friends be, he wondered?

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do,  
And I blame you!_

Starfire walked slowly back, hurt again at Robin's curt reply. How she admired him, how she cared for him, how she-

_No one bats back as hard on their anger;  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through._

Robin hated it. He hated him and the pains he had caused Starfire-  
"My friends. Not just Starfire. My friends."

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems be.  
I have hours only lonely;  
My love is vengeance that's never free._

But one can only kid themselves for so long, and in that dark room the truth blew out of him like a bomb.

"I love her? I… I love her? Yeah, that's the word… love. I love Starfire."

_When my fist clenches, crack it open,  
Before I use it and lose my cool.  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh, and act like a fool._

But Robin faltered at the door. Rejection was the only outcome; Starfire would never forgive him for secluding himself again. It had only been a couple days, but it seemed like forever; he came out to crimefight and feed, but…

_And if I swallow anything evil,  
Put your finger down my throat_

He turned away from the common room and walked away, to his room; a tear escaped the mask and glistened on his cheek.

_And if I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Let me weather your cold._

"Robin?"

Starfire's voice emanated through the hallway; she heard him! It was Robin! He had emerged, perhaps never to leave again! She could tell him! Tell him how she felt!

"Robin!" She called, racing down the hallway.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man,  
To be the sad man,_

Robin reached his room, opened the door, and shut it gently...

_Behind blue eyes._

**_To be continued?_**

R&R!


	2. Ch2 It All Goes DownAlmost

To all my readers and reviewers: come and get it!

This is a small continuation; it'll all come together in the next couple chapters.

To Lovebug: I must confess Rob+Rae amuses me; I'm sorry. I'm a R&S shipper at heart!

Starfire stared down the hallway. What had just happened? Why had Robin turned away and gone, not back to the evidence room, but to his bedroom? She was worried about him, this was nothing new, but what had happened was, and a fresh wave of fear and guilt washed over her.

"Oh, we are such bad friends! Robin is clearly unwell and we do nothing!" She exclaimed aloud. She heard someone approach behind her and spun around coming face-to-face with Raven.

"Hello friend Raven-" she began but Raven cut her off.

"Starfire what color are my eyes"

Starfire started. "What are you talking about? They are purple."

Raven continued. "And Beast Boy's? Cyborg's? What of theirs?"

Starfire was truly puzzled now. "They are green and brown, you know this, why do you ask?"

Raven leaned forward. "What color are Robin's?" And with that, she walked away, nose in book.

Starfire stood struck dumb by Raven's statement. She realized that she truly did not know Robin at all, though she was his best friend, though at times they had both forgotten that. _"I wonder… does he feel the same? That's what it all comes down to… how does he feel?"_

She chuckled, surprising herself. _"Come to think of it… it's the same for Robin, but does he realize anything that I feel?"_

Resolved, she marched towards Robin's room. Time to face facts, whether he wanted to or not….

Robin stared at the ceiling of his room, bed creaking as he shifted slightly. Why? Why was he such a wimp? He was the Boy Wonder, and he was at a total loss in the face of rejection by a girl!

"That's what it comes down to, really. It's just a girl. Star's only beautiful, sweet, intelligent, loving, and brave, and… oh Christ," he mumbled as he smacked himself on the forehead. "Your Star-struck Dick!"

He groaned. He couldn't ignore it either. Starfire saw him in the hall; she would walk away today, he decided, but she'd confront him in the end, probably to tell him he's her best friend.

"It's not right," he said aloud. "I love her."

"_Then say something."_ The smirking voice in his head said.

He groaned aloud; the thought of losing her in any respect, including this, was terrible. _"Gotta do _something_, though,"_ he thought. He got up and went to open the door…

Starfire, meanwhile, was about to start banging. She drew back her hand, and watched as it sailed forward.

Almost in slow motion, the door opened, revealing Robin's tired face.

Starfire eeked, but it was too late. She smashed Robin in the face and sent him flying backwards onto his bed. He made no sound, but stirred as he sat up.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Star. I shouldn't cooped up like that. Am I redeemed now?"

He tried to grin, but his face hurt too much, and Starfire thought he was serious. "No Robin, please forgive me I am so sorry I thought-" She sighed. "I will fetch Raven and she can," Starfire began, but Robin did laugh, wincing however.

"Its okay, Star. No harm done. Why, um… why don't you sit down?" He motioned uncertainly towards the bed, but she flew over instantly and sat down. She looked at her lap for a minute, then said the ultimatum.

"Robin, why – why? I do not know what else to say, for I know nothing about you! I believed I was close to you, but I do not even know what you truly look like!"

Starfire let out a huge breath, and Robin sighed. There was no turning back now. He began to speak, but the alarm went off and his comm beeped. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Star; Plasmus is up and about again. But I promise when we get back, we will talk, and I will tell you what I know myself. I'm a little confused too." He smiled warmly at her, and without knowing, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

Starfire's cheek burned, but she felt o so good. She knew she hadn't really learned anything, but

"It's a start. It's a start," she smiled to herself and touched two fingers to her cheek. She positively flew out, eager to return.

_**To be continued.**_

So? What next, eh? Promises broken, promises kept?... R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you my reviewers! I hope this is a satisfying conclusion!

Robin had just returned from the battle, and he was pumping more adrenaline now than ever before. The thought of facing Starfire's questions chilled him to the bone; he was afraid. Hurriedly he packed the last items into his bag and ran for the door.

To reveal a scowling Raven. She stood menacingly still, hands on her hips, eyes staring daggers into his own.

"Planning a camping trip?" She inquired mockingly.

Robin sighed, and Raven slapped him. Shocked, he stared, struck dumb and unable to say or do anything.

"Robin, you are such a _boy_."

With that, she spun around and floated off, to replaced soon by Starfire, looking very grave indeed.

"Robin."

That was all she said, and Robin folded like a napkin. Wordlessly he beckoned her inside and shut the door quietly.

She sat on the bed once more and waited expectantly.

Robin sighed. "Star, you gotta know how hard this is for me. I've been bred since day one by Batman to be secretive and reveal nothing that can be used against me. But I realize now that I can be open with you, and I'm sorry I haven't said anything before. You… you are very important to me and I care about you so much, I just wish I could make it up. So I'll tell everything."

Star listened then for almost half an hour as Robin related his detailed and grief-ridden past, starting from the days of his youth in the acrobat troupe "The Flying Graysons" and ending with his fight with Batman and the agreement to separate.

When he finished, Starfire's eyes were watery, and as she blinked them away she realized she was holding his hand. She blushed and hesitantly began to let go, but he held firm.

"Now you know," he finished. "What it's like to be behind blue eyes."

He kissed her gently, a smooth brushing of his lips against hers, and a jolt ran between them.

He yawned. "It's getting late; time to get some rest. Sleep tight, Star."

She smiled demurely. "Goodnight… Richard."

He smiled and escorted her to her room, squeezing her hand before bidding a final goodnight.

Starfire lay awake awhile before falling asleep. Sure, he had not professed his undying love, but-

"It's a start," she whispered silently. "It's a start."

R&R! Anyone want me to continue? I wish I could write more about it, but I'd just be beating it to death. Thanks for reading!


End file.
